Les Faiseurs de Rois
by FuryBlack
Summary: Oubliée dans l'histoire, la famille Black était auparavant connue pour mettre les sorciers les plus puissants au pouvoir. Des siècles plus tard, deux candidats semblent remplir de nouveau leurs critères : Harry Potter et Voldemort. Un combat politique, familial et magique s'annonce...Que les plus vicieux, manipulateurs et rusés gagnent ! Éventuellement du Slash !
1. Un nouveau prétendant est né

**Bonjour/bonsoir**

 **Ceci est ma première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je croise les doigts.**

 **Les personnages de la fiction Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Jk. Rowling.**

 **Je ne suis pas encore décidée sur le pairing, mais s'il y en a un ce sera un slash !**

 **Un passage dans le chapitre vous fera penser à un animé... lequel ? ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre Ier**

Sirius Black avait su des qu'il avait eu le bébé dans ses bras, qu'il donnerait sa vie pour lui. James son meilleur ami et Lily sa femme l'avaient également constatés, quand ils avaient surpris cette lueur étrange dans son regard. Le nouveau chef de famille connaissait bien son ami, mais aussi l'histoire de sa famille, sa mère Doréa étant née Black la lui avait racontée.

Il avait su de sa bouche qu'avoir un Black dans son cercle d'amis proches n'avait pas de prix. Cette famille avait été appelé au fil du temps les faiseurs de rois. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il y avait toujours un Black près des plus grands hommes, que grâce à la dévotion d'un Black certains avaient pu acquérir les titres les plus enviés, les plus puissants.

Chaque membre de cette famille avait des critères personnels, un idéal de ce que devait être un leader. Si l'un d'eux avait la chance de rencontrer la personne répondant à leurs attentes, il lui prêtait allégeance pour le meilleur et pour le pire. C'était pourquoi James n'avait pas été étonné par la forme animagus de Sirius, un Grim, créature sous forme de chien annonçant la mort prochaine de toute personne qui le voyait. Elle représentait tout à fait l'histoire et la personnalité de son ami qui était loyal mais aussi doté d'une part sombre, qui laissait supposer qu'il n'hésiterai pas à se salir les mains si la situation le lui demandait.

Le jeune maraudeur avait pensé après avoir écouté les histoires de la famille Black, que Sirius avait vu en lui des capacités qui ferait de lui un leader hors du commun. Mais maintenant, en constatant cette étrange lueur dans les yeux de son ami pour son fils, il se disait que peut être n'avait il eu seulement que le potentiel mais pas la capacité de le devenir. Harry semblait vraiment être celui que son ami recherchait. James n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'orgueil l'envahir, si le comportement de son ami était un indice du destin de son fils, il promettait d'être grandiose et il espérait être encore vivant pour l'aider et le voir s'accomplir.

Bellatrix avait montré à quel point cette dévotion Black pouvait aller loin, quand un membre pensait avoir trouver la bonne personne.

La mère de Sirius bien que fervente admiratrice du Lord Noir n'avait pas suivi les pas de sa nièce. Voldemort avait rempli plusieurs de ses critères mais pas tous, d'où la raison d'une certaine retenue de sa part.

Regulus s'était fait la réflexion que tous les critères n'avaient pas besoin d'être remplis, ceux déjà présent étaient suffisant pour qu'il rejoigne le Lord Noir . Il avait regretté sa précipitation par le suite. Il comprit pourquoi certains membres de sa famille bien que proche des idées du Lord, n'avaient pas voulu pour autant devenir des mangemorts. Ils l'aidaient quand ils le pouvaient, mais ça restait ce que c'était, une alliance pas une allégeance.

C'était la raison pour laquelle cette famille était si célèbre et respectée. Elle ne se laissait normalement pas influencée. Les membres suivaient leur instinct et si celui ci leur disait que le Lord n'était pas celui qu'ils attendaient, donc ce n'était pas lui. Quand bien même il était tentant de rejoindre ses rangs. Régulus avait été prévenu à de nombreuses reprises à ce sujet, même son frère avant qu'il ne quitte la maison savait qu'il forçait son instinct et l'avait mis en garde.

Ils avaient tous eu raison. Le fils cadet Black n'avait jamais senti autant de déception et de dégoût envers lui même et le Lord Noir quand il vit à quel point ce dernier pouvait être monstrueux. A quel point cet homme , si c'en était toujours un, avait sombré dans une sorte de folie. Celui qu'il avait admiré était en fait animé et motivé qu'à fuir sa peur la plus féroce. La Mort. Régulus avait pu comprendre tout cela quand il eut connaissance de l'existence des Horcruxes . Voldemort s'était simplement donné des objectifs pour ne pas s'ennuyer de la longue vie, voire éternelle, qu'il comptait avoir. Il se moquait éperdument qu'on meurt pour ses soi disant idéaux, la vie des autres, de ceux qui lui étaient dévoués n'avait aucune importance. Seul lui comptait.

Le charisme qui avait attiré Regulus à cet homme s'était fané petit à petit. Ce grand sorcier n'était en fait que mensonge. Avant de le rejoindre il avait été bien conscient que Voldemort n'était pas un saint, ni un tendre, mais il avait pensé voir en lui le vrai leader dont le monde sorcier avait besoin. Ses discours ne rabâchait qu'une même idéologie, la supériorité de la race sorcière sur celle moldue.

Ces propos firent bien sûr naître une opposition dans le monde sorciers, qui se fit appeler La Lumière. Les conflits verbaux se muèrent vite en attaques physiques mais bien vite même les alliés du Lord Noir constatèrent que leur sort n'était pas plus enviable que celui de leurs adversaires, face à un leader de plus en plus instable. Les sanctions qu'ils recevaient quand ils ne satisfaisaient pas Voldemort pouvaient tout aussi bien leur coûter la vie.

La vie d'un sorcier n'avait pas plus de valeur aux yeux du seigneur des Ténèbres que celle d'un moldu finalement, puisqu'il semblait réduire la population des deux côtés.

Regulus avait été dégoûté de lui même parce qu'il avait été faible, quand les autres membres de sa famille semblaient si forts en gardant leur position. Il avait arraché tellement de vies pour rien, si ce n'était pour satisfaire un plaisir sadique du mage noir. Le jeune homme se souvenait de chaque vie qu'il avait ôter, elles le hantaient maintenant. Le remord et les regrets le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Ils voulaient que tous ces gens reviennent à la vie ! C'était l'effet dont sa famille lui avait parlé, l'avait averti. Aller à l'encontre d'un don qui était donné par la magie elle même avait toujours des conséquences.

Pensant mourir dans peu de temps, car on ne désertait pas les rangs des mangemorts sans en payer le prix, Regulus était allé voir son frère. Il voulait lui demander pardon au dernier membre proche, leur mère étant décédée il y a peu et leur père quelques années auparavant.

Les frères avaient pu se rencontrer, ils avaient discuté longuement, pleuré également pour les nombreuses erreurs commises et les méchancetés lancées au visage de l'un et de l'autre. Au cours de la rencontre, Sirius lui avait montré une photo de son filleul et lui avait dit la voix remplie d'émotions mêlée d'un soupçon de vénération :

« J'ai trouvé mon Roi Reg. Je l'ai su des que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui. Dans ce si petit corps il y avait déjà tellement de magie, il deviendra un grand sorcier et moi je le ferait devenir plus grand encore. »

Il avait la même lueur qu'il avait aperçu dans les yeux de Bellatrix. Les deux cousins le niaient farouchement, mais ils se ressemblaient beaucoup caractériellement parlant. Ils étaient des êtres passionnés, doués, indomptables et dangereux. L'idéal Black. C'était pourquoi leur mère avaient mis tous ses espoirs en Sirius. Regulus était plus quelqu'un de plus passif, comme leur père.

Les deux frères avaient pu encore se voir trois fois, avant qu'un événement tragique ne change le cours des événements. Lors de cette dernière rencontre secrète, Sirius avait pris un risque énorme en amenant avec lui Harry. Il ne savait pas lui même ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça, mais il faisait confiance à son frère.

Le benjamin en voyant le petit être d'un an seulement avait comme son frère eu un sentiment de reconnaissance. Son corps avait bougé comme doué d'une vie propre et devant eux avait posé un genoux à terre et mit sa main droite sur son cœur.

L'aîné avait tout de suite compris et avait eu un sourire victorieux, si semblable encore à celui de leur cousine quand elle revenait triomphante d'un raid. Le feu dans les yeux de Sirius c'était fait plus ardent, quand son frère s'était agenouillé devant celui qu'il jurait devrait leur roi à tous.

« Mon frère pourquoi agis tu ainsi ? » demanda sévèrement Sirius. Les deux frères savaient ce qui allaient suivre et pourquoi cette question avait été posé.

« Parce que je viens de reconnaître celui à qui je dois jurer fidélité » répondit Regulus

« Regulus Arcturus Black, tu as pourtant failli en jurant à un roi qui n'était pas tien ton allégeance. Comment puis je te faire confiance ? Que proposes tu en réparation ? » continua l'homme sur le même ton.

« Je veux servir celui qui est mon vrai Roi et lui être le plus utile possible, mais je reconnais ma faute, ma trahison envers lui. En gage de ma bonne volonté, de ma dévotion pour lui et pour être considéré pur de toutes tromperies aussi bien devant lui que devant la magie, je leur sacrifie mon œil gauche et plus encore si c'est estimé comme insuffisant. »

La magie s'était faite sentir tout autour d'eux, les yeux verts du jeune Harry étaient devenus plus brillants. Son regard avait dirigé son attention vers le jeune homme à genoux devant eux. La magie se fit de plus en plus étouffante autour des trois sorciers, avant que du sang ne gicle sur la chemise de Regulus.

Bien que la douleur soit à difficilement tolérable, le jeune homme préféra serrer les dents de toutes ses forces que de hurler. Il ne voulait aucunement paraître faible devant son roi et encore moins devant son frère qui scrutait chaque parcelle de son corps à la recherche du moindre défaut.

« Regulus Arcturus Black, que proposes tu si venais à trahir ton roi ? » résonna encore la voix de son frère

« Je refuse de trahir notre souverain, mais si ma faiblesse d'homme me poussait à le faire, je sacrifie ma magie et ma vie. Si c'est involontaire je demande la clémence et le temps de réparer mon erreur. Si c'est volontaire que ma mort soit lente et douloureuse et mon âme brisée. »

La magie l'entoura de nouveau comme un manteau, se faisant à la fois douce et menaçante. Puis une brûlure se fit sentir dans l'avant bras droit de l'ancien mangemort. La marque des Ténèbres disparut et laissa place à une vilaine cicatrice. Un autre rappel de son obstination à ne pas avoir écouter ce que la magie et son instinct lui disaient.

« Regulus Arcturus Black, au nom de Harry James Potter, je reconnais ton allégeance. Sers le sans faillir. Protège le de ses ennemis. Sois son bras armé dans ses batailles. Ses oreilles pour déceler les mensonges. Ses yeux constater les tromperies et Sa voix pour retransmettre ses ordres. »

« Je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur, mais je jure mon dévouement à sa personne corps et âme. »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi »

Un bracelet en argent apparu sur le poignet de l'enfant, avant que deux chaînes n'y jaillissent et que chacune d'elle s'entoure autour d'un des poignets des deux Black. Sirius avait déjà été témoin ce type de manifestation, cela c'était produit pour Lily, James et Remus qui n'avait ressenti aucune brûlure . Peter n'avait pas encore eu cette possibilité, il était souvent absent et quand il était présent il y avait les autres membres de l'ordre. Sirius avait demandé à ce que cela reste qu'entre eux pour le moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Une prophétie avait été entendu, elle visait les enfants des couples Potter et Londubat. Les parents devaient se cacher et pour plus de sécurité avoir un gardien du secret. Sirius s'était immédiatement porté volontaire, mais Dumbledore avait fait remarqué à juste titre que tout le monde le devinerait facilement. L'homme c'était proposé à l'être après tout Voldemort semblait le craindre et il ne serait pas facile à abattre. Mais Peter surprit tout le monde en se proposant au titre de gardien.

« Personne ne se doutera une seule seconde que je puisse être le gardien. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très fort comme beaucoup d'entre vous, mais ma discrétion peut être une force utilisé contre l'ennemi. Ils vous traqueront sûrement, mais pas moi. James, Lily et Harry auront ainsi plus de chance de vivre. On pourra même avoir le temps de trouver une autre solution, car ils ne vivront sûrement pas jusqu'à la majorité du petit dans la même maison, non ? »

Le raisonnement du quatrième maraudeur avait convaincu tout le monde. Trois semaines plus tard, le couple Potter étaient tués dans leur maison par Voldemort et Harry était proclamé le Sauveur du monde magique. Neville perdit les siens trois jours après.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Dix ans plus tard_

Dans la maison de ville des Black, une mélodie venant d'un piano se propageait dans toutes les pièces. Tous savaient qui jouait, les portraits avaient même pris l'habitude d'aller au petit salon quelques minutes avant que le pianiste n'entre pour profiter de cet agréable moment.

Harry était plutôt doué, il n'était pas un virtuose mais son doigté était délicat. On avait l'impression que ses mains volaient au dessus des touches. La musique qu'il jouait s'appelait _Spring Time_ **(1),** cela signifiait qu'il était de plutôt bonne humeur. Les habitants avaient appris à lire ses humeurs en fonction de ce qu'il jouait, ça faisait souvent rire le concerné.

Un léger pop retentit dans la pièce avant que n'apparaisse un elfe. Sans que le garçon n'arrête son morceau, il jeta un coup d'œil en oblique à la créature. Kreacher s'approcha de lui avec révérence :

« Jeune maître Potter, l'invité est arrivé. Je l'ai amené au salon bleu du premier étage comme vous l'aviez demandé. »

« Sirius et Regulus sont ils rentrés ? »

« Non, jeune maître, mais maîtresse Andromeda a fini sa sieste et se trouve en ce moment en compagnie l'invité. »

« Bien. Veilles à nous apporter le thé et les pâtisseries Kreacher »

« Oui, jeune maître. »

Le garçon joua sa dernière note, avant de se lever et de se diriger à l'étage d'un pas tranquille.

Dans le salon, celle qu'il considérait comme sa tante était assise dans un fauteuil une place situé en face du fauteuil deux places où s'était installé l'invité. Andromeda ressemblait physiquement beaucoup à sa sœur cadette Bellatrix, pourtant il pouvait être remarqué quelques différences. Andy pour les proches, avait les traits un peu plus doux, une douceur qu'on retrouvait également chez la troisième sœur Narcissa. Tout comme elle avait les yeux bleus et non gris et ses cheveux noirs étaient moins bouclés.

La sorcière était vêtue d'une robe de maison du style premier empire. Une mode qui était restée parmi les Sangs Purs, comme bien d'autres choses figées par le temps. Mais la robe blanche m'était en valeur le long et fin cou de la femme, rehaussant un peu plus sa beauté.

Quand elle l'aperçut, elle se leva pour l'accueillir, une lueur bien familière passa dans son regard, avant qu'elle ne baisse poliment les yeux.

« Monsieur Dawson, si je ne m'abuse ? » demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers l'invité en tendant la main.

« Tout à fait monsieur Potter. C'est un réel plaisir de vous connaître autrement qu'à travers la correspondance de votre secrétaire. » répondit l'homme en la lui serrant.

« Un plaisir partagé monsieur Dawson. J'espère que mon arrivée n'a pas interrompue une conversation ? » s'enquit il en faisant voyager son regard entre les deux adultes.

« Non Harry, je venais juste de finir de m'introduire auprès de ton invité. » déclara doucement la femme.

Kreacher apparut avec le service à thé et divers pâtisseries . Le petit brun en profita pour prendre place dans le fauteuil une place à côté de celui de sa tante.

« J'ai appris monsieur Dawson, que vous étiez friand des milles feuilles, j'ai demandé à ce qu'il y en ait à notre collation, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. » informa le garçon

« Vous êtes bien généreux et je vous remercie pour cette attention. » Après avoir pris une bouchée, l'homme reprit « Vous pouvez féliciter le cuisinier, ce mille feuilles est délicieux. »

« Vous nous en voyez ravie »

« Hum, monsieur Potter je suis venu jusqu'à Londres pour vous soumettre un projet qui ne pourrait que faire fructifier d'avantage votre fortune... »

« Si vous permettez j'aimerai que nous jouions à une partie de jeu de l'oie. » coupa Harry

« Euh hum oui bien sûr si vous le souhaitez. »

D'un claquement de doigts, le jeu apparu sur la petit table entre eux, et ils commencèrent la partie, pendant qu'Andromeda lisait tranquillement.

« Saviez vous monsieur, que le Brésil a fait un bon fulgurant en matière de développement économique, on y trouve maintenant de la main d'œuvre qualifié sans difficulté. »

« Je suis hypnotisé par les morts. J'ai manqué de chance ce coup ci, je vais devoir passer mon tour. » dit le garçon en regardant le plateau.

« Pourquoi ne pas agrandir votre empire et ouvrir une usine là bas ? A mon avis c'est le moment ou jamais de jouer l'ouverture afin de renforcer votre présence » insista l'homme d'affaire.

« C'est à vous de jouer, il me semble » annonça le brun froidement.

« Euh, oui en effet. » constata il en prenant les dés. « Bien j'avance donc de cinq cases... et c'est là que vous intervenez il vous suffit simplement d'investir de 50 000 gallions, ce qui vous le reconnaîtrez est une somme dérisoire pour vous. Je peux vous assurer que le retour sur investissement vous sera plus que satisfaisant. Monsieur je vous prie de me permettre d'être votre porte parole pour l'agrandissement de votre empire dans la région sud ouest américain... »

« Vous perdez vos jambes dans la forêt sans retour. C'est encore à vous de jouer, je ne peux pas me déplacer avant le tour suivant. » coupa t il encore.

« Euh, bien voilà j'avance de six cases ».

« De trois cases vous voulez dire. »

« Mais je croyais... »

« Vous avez perdu vos jambes monsieur Dawson,n'est ce pas ?» intervint Andromeda « Vous ne pouvez donc avancer que de la moitié de la distance annoncée. »

« ha ha ha, c'est une version très spécial du jeu de l'oie que vous avez là. » répondit l'homme quelque peu décontenancé.

« Pourrais je à un moment donné retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes ? » plaisanta t il ensuite

« Ce qui est perdu une fois est perdu à jamais » rétorqua froidement Harry « Telle est la règle il n'y a aucune exception. »

Prenant le pion des mains de l'homme, il le posa sur la bonne case, le garçon reprit avec un sourire narquois :

« Vous vous retrouvez consumé par les flammes du bûcher »

L'homme trouva que l'ambiance dans la pièce très inconfortable, tout d'un coup. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que sa rencontre avec l'héritier de l'une des familles les plus fortunées du monde magique anglais serait aussi étrange. Le garçon ressemblait physiquement beaucoup à son père, il avait pu voir des photos du défunt Lord Potter et de sa défunte épouse.

Harry était un garçon d'une taille entrant dans la moyenne de son âge. Il avait la peau un peu rosé, mais ça n'enlevait en rien la beauté qu'on savait ne faisait que germer. Ses yeux verts rappelant le sort de la mort étaient hypnotisant et vous donnait l'impression d'être une mouche face à lui. Ce qui était très déstabilisant quand on savait qu'il n'avait que 10 ans et atteindrait ses 11 dans deux semaines. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille étaient la preuve qu'il était bien un Potter, c'était un trait physique qui passait de génération en génération, tout comme les Malfoy étaient blonds et les Weasley roux. Les Potter étaient aussi connus pour avoir une mauvaise vue, mais il semblait que le garçon ait fait une correction à ce niveau là.

Son maintient était le fruit d'une éducation venant de la noblesse sorcière. Le jeune brun était assis jambes croisées, le dos bien droit, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs. Il dégageait beaucoup de confiance en lui pour son âge, mais quand on était à la tête d'une telle fortune qui ne l'était pas.

Son collègue lui avait dit que les frères Black s'occupaient des affaires de l'héritier jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa majorité. Mais la réalité était tout autre, le fait était que le jeune Potter avait déjà un pied dans son empire et donnait déjà quelques indications sur ce qu'il voulait ou pas qui se fasse. Il ne pouvait pas faire personnellement de démarches administratives ou commerciales, mais beaucoup savaient ou soupçonnaient que les ordres venaient de lui par le biais d'un de ses oncles. L'enfant avait un don pour ce qui était des bonnes affaires. Pour le moment il n'avait fait que fructifier ce qu'il avait déjà et commençait juste à regarder vers d'autres secteurs, mais ses pas étaient encore timides.

Monsieur Dawson était venu pour le convaincre de faire le grand plongeon. De le laisser avoir une place de conseiller auprès de lui. S'il pouvait avoir sa confiance, le reste de la famille suivrait, Potter était un petit prince à qui on cédait tout visiblement.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait fait en sorte que sa venue coïncide avec l'absence des hommes Black. Il se doutait bien que l'enfant ne serait pas entièrement seul, mais un elfe ou une domestique n'était pas un obstacle dans ses ambitions.

Il ne devait pas être difficile de convaincre un gamin tout de même et de le corrompre encore moins. Il avait déjà en tête quelques jouets et friandises qui pourraient éventuellement lui plaire.

« On dirait bien que j'ai perdu » annonça nerveusement l'homme d'affaire « Après tout je ne peux pas ressortir vivant d'une telle expérience »

« Les gamins monsieur aiment les jeux par dessus tout, mais cela va s'en dire, je ne vous apprend rien. Le jeu n'est pas terminé. C'est à mon tour de jeter les dés, ils nous faut aller jusqu'au bout quelque soit l'état dans lequel nous nous trouvons. » répliqua moqueusement l'héritier

L'invité perdit de ses couleurs _ce garçon sait il lire dans les pensées?_ paniqua t il.

« Monsieur Dawson, est ce que tout va bien ? Vous êtes bien pâle tout d'un coup » s'enquit Andromeda

« Euh, j'ai juste un petit peu chaud, rien de grave rassurez vous. »

« Prenez donc ce verre d'eau, il est frais et vous fera du bien » suggéra la sorcière.

« Merci lady Black »

A peine l'homme d'affaire eut il fini de boire que sa vision se troubla et qu'il eu l'impression que sa langue chauffait de façon alarmante. Il regarda horrifié ses hôtes, qui ne dévièrent pas du regard et se contentèrent de l'observer calmement. Il tenta de se lever pour quitter la pièce, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger.

« On vous a prévenu monsieur Dawson, vous avez perdu l'usage de vos jambes. » rappela la voix doucereuse de la femme.

« Et vous commencé par être consumé par les flammes du bûcher. » continua le garçon en présentant un fiole « C'est la potion appelée _flamboyant_ , la personne qui l'ingurgite se transforme en torche humaine. Incolore, inodore et ne laissant aucune trace. Ironique quand on demande un rafraîchissement , vous ne trouvez pas ?

Mais parlons sérieusement, monsieur Dawson, vous vouliez me voler et créer une société fictive soit disant en Amérique latine. Je sais également que vous n'êtes pas à votre premier coup d'essai, vous avez déjà réussi à me voler une part dans mes bénéfices, il semblerait que vous soyez quelqu'un de gourmand. Mais celui pensait prendre est pris. Remerciez moi pour la pitié que j'éprouve pour votre famille en n'allant pas leur réclamer mon dû et les dépouiller pour qu'ils se retrouvent à la rue. Imaginez vous votre fille de sept ans dans les quartiers de l'Allée des Embrumes ? On ne se moque pas impunément de moi et de ma famille, monsieur Dawson. Vous avez bien deviné cependant, vous avez perdu, vous n'irez pas plus loin dans le jeu. »

Pour illustrer ses propos, Harry jeta les dés qui indiquèrent le nombre exacte pour atteindre la dernière case du jeu.

L'homme voulu s'exprimer mais son corps s'enflamma et puis ce fut le troue noir pour lui.

Andromeda se leva gracieusement de son fauteuil et agita sa baguette au dessus de leur victime. Elle prononça plusieurs sorts avant de se tourner vers son roi.

« Il se souviendra juste d'avoir perdu la partie et de vous avoir impatienté avec son projet. Quelques jours plus tard, en voulant vous proposez un autre de ses projets, il dira aux autorités qui le retrouveront dans ce triste état, qu'il a été violemment attaqué. Ils étaient au moins quatre et ses agresseurs trouvèrent de très bon goût de lui donner des couleurs plus chaudes sur le corps. Les rues de Londres ne sont plus aussi sûres qu'auparavant, il semblerait. »

XXXXXXXXXX

James Potter avait expliqué à sa femme, le pouvoir que détenait la famille Black et ce qui se passait quand un membre trouvait celui qu'il considérait comme pouvoir être le leader du monde magique. Pendant plusieurs siècles, la famille avait été silencieuse car ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Des ministres élus par la population étaient donc venus remplacer la place vacante au pouvoir. Petit à petit les faiseurs de rois furent oubliés, sauf par certaines familles qui étaient aussi vieilles que les Black et faisant parti de leur cercle.

Les membres de cette famille ne furent pourtant jamais très loin du pouvoir, ils conseillaient les secrétaires d'état ou le ministre lui même.

Le défunt lord Potter avait donc confié à sa femme que Sirius avait vu en leur fils ce leader attendu. Bellatrix considérait que c'était Voldemort et pour le moment il ne pouvait être dit qu'elle avait fait un mauvais choix puisque, le Lord Noir avait prouvé à quel point il pouvait être puissant. De plus il avait été reconnu comme étant aussi puissant sinon plus que Salazar Serpentard lui même.

Lily avait donc décidé que pour aider son fils a devenir un bon roi, comme le nommait Sirius, elle pouvait laisser dans un journal les opinions qu'avait une née moldu sur la société magique. Les temps n'étaient pas sûrs, si elle n'avait pas la possibilité de le dire de vive voix, au moins il resterait une trace de ses pensées.

Quand Harry eut sept ans, son parrain lui présenta le journal. Il le lut attentivement avec même une certaine révérence. Il n'y avait pas de portrait de Lily Potter, seulement des photos, ce qui avait quelques peu attristé le garçon car il aurait aimé entendre la voix de celle qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Sirius avait réalisé en parti son souhait en lui présentant un souvenir de sa mémoire dans une pensine.

Les remarques de la défunte sorcière rousse avaient donné pas mal d'idées à son fils. Il savait qu'il serait amené à faire des grandes choses dans sa vie, bien que sa famille autour de lui ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression, il sentait cette urgence en lui à placer ses pions des maintenant sur l'échiquier du pouvoir.

Parmi les remarques qui avaient été faite, il y avait celle portant sur la place des nés moldus, de la façon dont on les faisait découvrir le monde magique. Généralement, une sorcière soit du ministère, soit de l'école de la sorcellerie elle même venait à la rencontre des parents de l'enfant pourvu de pouvoir magique. Lily avait fait la connaissance du professeur Mcgonagall. Elle était restée plusieurs heures chez elle pour lui expliquer à elle et ses parents ce qu'elle était vraiment et la raison de sa venue. Quelques jours plus tard ils étaient tous allés au chemin de Traverse avec une autre famille dans la même situation que la leur, cependant après les explications données lors de ces deux entrevus ils avaient été laissés à eux même.

Après quelques recherches Harry, Sirius et Regulus avaient constaté que les nés moldus composaient un tiers de la société sorcière et qu'il était fort peu productif de les mettre de côté. Ces sorciers avaient des connaissances sur les deux mondes qu'ils côtoyaient, c'était un atout non négligeable. Mais les Sangs purs au pouvoir étaient aveuglés par leur arrogance. Leur ignorance avait permis à Voldemort de mieux les effrayer de ce que pouvait être la menace des sans magie.

Il ne parlait que de danger et sa seule solution avait été l'éradication. Attaquer avant de l'être. Une solution qu'Harry et les siens ne voulaient pas suivre, car elle coûterait bien trop cher à leur communauté. Il y avait environ deux cents millions de sorciers et d'êtres magiques sur la Terre contre des milliards de moldus. Le brun était pour un renforcement des protections, une évolution vers la modernité. Il espérait au contraire avoir une solution magique contre chaque technologie moldu. Un équilibre serait ainsi établit et dissuaderaient les sans magie de les attaquer si un jour ils apprenaient leur existence.

Harry avait donc en plus de son éducation magique eu celle moldue. Sa mère de toute manière l'avait demandée dans son testament et pour ça le garçon lui était reconnaissant. Il pouvait voir par lui même, comparer et mieux agir pour le futur il l'espérait.

L'année dernière il avait déjà fait un pas dans ce qu'il ambitionnait. Avec sa tante Andromeda qui s'occupait plus de l'aspect social de sa personne, ils étaient allés à la rencontre des nés moldus qui allaient bientôt rentrés à Poudlard. Lily Potter avait dit dans son journal que le professeur Mcgonagall les avait amené le 15 août voir la premier fois le monde magique. Sirius lui avait ensuite dit que cette femme était très encrée dans les habitudes et qu'il ne serait pas surpris qu'elle fasse ce parcours chaque année à la même date.

Il avait eu raison, ainsi Harry et Andromeda avaient été à la rencontre l'air de rien, d'un groupe que guidait le professeur de métamorphose.

Aujourd'hui encore, le duo comptait répéter la stratégie avec comme très bon motif le fait que le garçon faisait également ses courses pour sa rentrée.

« Minerva, bien le bonjour. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ici. » apostropha lady Black

« Andromeda, monsieur Potter. » salua t elle

« Madame Mcgonagall» répondit le garçon en prenant sa main et embrassant l'air au dessus comme le voulait la coutume.

« A ce que je vois vous faites visiter aux nouveaux venus notre monde. » constata en souriant Andy, en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son interlocutrice.

« Oui, permettez moi vous présenter la famille Granger dont leur fille Hermione sera notre nouvelle pensionnaire cette année, la famille Thomas et leur fils Dean, la famille Spoon et leur fils Octave, la famille Jasmin et leur fille Audrey et la famille Brooks et leur fille Marianne. Messieurs dames voici lady Black et son neveu Harry Potter. »

La sorcière avait serré la main à tous les parents et enfants, de même que le brun. Ils savaient que Minerva ne faisait pas étalage de leur statut ce en quoi ils étaient reconnaissants. Ça facilitait leur approche. Harry avait eu pendant plusieurs années des difficulté à se présenter dans un lieu public sans que ça ne tourne pas à l'émeute. Sirius avait dû laisser un message dans le Daily Prophet :

 _En tant que tuteur légal de Harry James Potter-Black, moi Sirius Orion Black je me permets de m'exprimer sur l'incident qui s'est déroulé au Chaudron Baveur le 4 mars 1987._

 _Si notre chère communauté en la date du 31 octobre 1981 a vu son cauchemar prendre fin par la défaite tant espéré du Lord Noir, il débuta pour celui en qui nous sommes très reconnaissant. Harry n'avait qu'un an et trois mois quand il vainquit Celui Dont On Ne Pouvait Pas Prononcer Le Nom, mais cela ne fut pas sans un grand sacrifice, la vie de ses parents James et Lily Potter._

 _La joie que vous éprouvez tous à l'annonce de cette date, ne peut être pleinement éprouvé par Harry pour qui cela signifie le début de son statut d'orphelin et de plusieurs mois de douleurs aussi bien physiques que mentales des suites des blessures issues de la confrontation._

 _Même si les souvenirs de cet événement sont amers, en voyant autant de sourires lui être présentés et de mains tendues pour le remercier, Votre Sauveur ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir heureux d'avoir au moins empêcher que d'autres enfants et parents ne vivent une tragédie similaire à la sienne._

 _Cependant étant un de ses gardiens, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'indigner face à certains comportements. Être reconnaissant est une chose, mais tout enthousiasme doit se faire avec modération. Harry le 4 mars n'a pas vu des personnes heureuses de le rencontrer, mais une meute de loups déchaînée. L'incident a eu pour conséquences de nombreux blessés, parmi eux le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur, Tom, dont je ne serai jamais assez reconnaissant d'avoir tout fait pour protéger celui que je considère aujourd'hui comme mon propre fils et qui porte dorénavant mon nom._

 _J'espère qu'à l'avenir cela ne se produira plus, sinon des mesures plus drastiques seront prises et ce avec l'aide des aurors. Je puis vous assurez que ce n'est pas avec seulement quelques blessures que les instigateurs de ce genre de cohues repartiront._

Un secrétaire était déjà en charge pour répondre aux courriers, il en avait fallut un deuxième après la publication pour répondre aux lettres des admirateurs qui s'excusaient et signaler celles qui étaient dangereuses. Les cadeaux étaient tous vérifiés au moins trois fois avant d'être présentés au garçon. C'était l'idée d'Andy de maintenir un tel lien avec la communauté. Il ne fallait pas que Harry passe pour quelqu'un de hautain, mais pratiquement pour un ange, il fallait toujours avoir un œil sur l'avenir.

« Nous étions en train de faire les courses avec mon neveu pour sa rentrée. Permettez à ce qu'on se joigne à vous ? C'est une bonne occasion de se faire des camarades et de connaître quelqu'un de leur âge venant d'un monde différent. »

Lady Black avait cette qualité d'avoir l'approche avenante et de rendre difficile toute réponse négative à son encontre. De toute façon par principe il était impolie de dire non à un Black sauf si bien sûr on n'était pas du même bord politique.

Depuis quelques années les sorciers avaient bien remarqué que cette noble famille avait repris en puissance et en prestige. En premier grâce à Sirius qui avait reçu l'Ordre de merlin à la fin de la guerre et qui occupait les sièges de chef des familles Potter et Black au Wizengamot. Regulus ensuite après avoir été libéré de toutes charges contre lui, comme bien d'autres mangemorts. A la différence que lui n'avait pas/plus de marque à la plus grande surprise pour certains. Le jeune homme chercha à gonfler les coffres de sa famille et celle de son neveu à travers divers transactions financières. C'était principalement lui qui s'occupait de l'aspect commercial et financier.

Enfin Andromeda, après le meurtre de son mari qui était un né moldu et de sa fille qu'elle avait perdu en couche, elle s'était rapprochée de ses cousins. Tout comme les deux hommes, elle avait reconnu Harry comme son leader attendu, elle avait réintégré l'arbre généalogique de la famille et faisait office de figure maternelle dans le groupe. Elle s'occupait de tout ce qui était réceptions et image public de la famille.

« Vous pouvez me poser les questions que vous voulez » proposa Harry aux nés moldus « On pourra ainsi échanger nos impressions sur les deux mondes. »

« Personnellement je ne suis pas encore remise du choque d'apprendre que je suis une sorcière, mais en même temps je trouve ça tellement fantastique ! Je pensais en premier que j'avais peut être un don surnaturel comme on voit parfois dans les séries, mais de la magie ! J'ai envie de faire tellement de chose, de tout savoir pour ne pas faire de bêtises. » s'excita Hermione

« Tu exprimes assez bien ton enthousiasme en tout cas » sourit le brun « J'espère que tu vivras une belle expérience dans ce nouveau monde. Juste un conseil tout de même, ce que vous allez découvrir ici est commun pour beaucoup car ils y sont nés. Il se peut que certains s'agacent de votre émerveillement. C'était un peu si je complimentais à profusion une télé ou un téléphone. Pour vous il n'y a rien de plus banal que ça, mais pour un sorcier je peux vous assurer que c'est un choc. Du moins pour ceux qui s'intéressent aux coutumes moldus. »

« Je savais que j'étais un sorcier, ma mère était sorcière, mais elle est morte quand je n'avais que quatre ans. Mon père qui est moldu, si j'ai bien compris l'expression pour ceux dépourvu de pouvoir magique, était au courant du statut de ma mère mais n'était jamais venu ici. » expliqua Dean

« Hum, donc tu es ce qu'on appelle ici un Sang mêlé. »

« Un Sang mêlé ? » demanda Octave

« Oui dans la société sorcière, on catégorise les personnes par le sang en trois types. Nous avons les Sang Purs, ce sont des sorciers et sorcières issus d'anciennes familles et quand je dis ancienne je parle en siècle. On les dit purs parce qu'ils ne sont jamais liés ou unis avec une personne qui n'était pas de la même catégorie qu'eux.

Personnellement je les considère comme les gardiens des coutumes sorcières. Leurs bibliothèques personnelles regorgent des mémoires de ceux qui nous ont précédés et qui ont fait évolué notre société.

Viennent ensuite ceux qu'on appelle les Sangs mêlés. Ils sont le fruit de l'union entre un Sang pur et un/une né(e) moldu ou un tout simplement un moldu.

Je suis un Sang mêlé comme toi Dean, mais mes parents étaient tous les deux sorciers.

Enfin, les nés moldus, c'est à dire vous, sont ceux dont les parents n'ont pas de magie. Je pourrai rajouter une quatrième catégorie, mais la société sorcière ne les compte pas. Ce sont les cracmols, ce sont les personnes dont les parents sont magiques, mais qui eux en sont dépourvus. C'est l'inverse des nés moldus si vous voulez. »

« Ils sont rejetés ? » demanda inquiète Audrey

«Franchement, oui. A leur majorité il n'est pas étonnant de les voir quitter leur maison familiale définitivement et de couper les ponts avec leur famille pour aller vivre dans le monde moldu. Mais ne parlons pas déjà des mauvais aspects, je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable de votre désertion » plaisanta Harry sur la fin.

« As tu déjà vu l'école Poudlard ? » interrogea Marianne

« Non c'est la tradition, on ne découvre l'école que lorsqu'on y entre. Nos parents nous laisse la surprise et nous donne envie d'y aller depuis notre plus jeune âge parce qu'ils relatent leur aventures au sein de cet établissement. »

Le groupe s'arrêta dans différentes boutiques pour acheter les fournitures. Harry surprit son futur professeur de métamorphose, quand il conseilla à ce qu'ils n'achètent pas dans le monde sorcier les télescopes . D'après le journal de sa mère, ceux moldus étaient mieux. Devant l'hésitation des adultes, le brun s'était engagé à acheter celui sorcier à ses camarades s'ils étaient insatisfaits après le premier cours d'astronomie.

Le brun avança ainsi que ce serait une bonne raison de se revoir lors d'un prochain rendez vous avant la rentré, pour faire le reste des achats. Et cette fois ci être celui à qui on ferait visiter le monde moldu. Il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour créer des liens.

Quand ils se présentèrent devant la boutique de Olivander, Andy stoppa le groupe :

« Les baguettes chez les sorciers sont vues comme quelque chose de très personnelle. Par exemple il est très incorrecte de demander à un sorcier de quoi est composé sa baguette. La première raison est qu'en sachant sa constitution vous pouvez savoir à quel type de sorcier vous avez à faire, ce qui peut être un atout si un jour vous faite un duel avec cette personne. J'admets qu'il faut une bonne connaissance en matière de composition de baguette magique, mais un livre peu suppléer à cette lacune. La seconde raison est parce que votre baguette vous représente, elle sera votre meilleure amie à l'avenir. Je ne pense pas que vous voudriez qu'on sache vos secrets sans votre autorisation au préalable.

C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle quand on brise une baguette magique, ça a un symbole fort. Il se peut que ça arrive par accident et là le choc sera ….un peu moins rude. Mais quand c'est sciemment fait il est dit qu'on ressent quelque chose au fond de soi de fort désagréable. Quand une baguette est brisée elle n'est pas réparable. Ce qui est perdu une fois est perdu à jamais, telle est la règle, il n'y a pas d'exception. Vous pourrez toujours en avoir une autre, mais elle ne sera jamais celle qui vous aura fait découvrir votre magie et devenir qui vous êtes.

Pour respecter cette tradition sorcière, je me permets de vous demander à ce que nous attendions dehors quand l'un d'entre nous est à l'intérieur. »

Minerva rougit légèrement, elle n'avait jamais fait fie de cette tradition avec les nés moldus . En même temps il est vrai qu'elle était la seule sorcière sur les lieux et qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'utiliserait pas cette connaissance à l'encontre d'un de ses élèves. De plus en n'ayant pas parlé de cette règles aux précédentes familles, les nés moldus n'eurent jamais à l'esprit de retenir la composition des baguettes des autres pour les utiliser à des fins malveillantes. Cependant, cela expliquait certaines querelles au sein de l'école, quand un élève ignorant de cette règle avait la mal chance de poser la question.

Andy n'aurait pas été à cheval sur cette règle, si Harry n'avait pas été présent. Ces futurs élèves allaient bientôt savoir qui il était vraiment et elle ne voulait pas que des informations strictement personnelles soient publiées dans les journaux. De plus, Minerva était loyale à Dumbledore et si la jeune femme n'avait rien contre ce sorcier respectable, elle savait tout comme Sirius et Regulus qu'il avait ou aurait sûrement des projets pour Harry. Tout comme eux, il n'était pas entièrement certain de la défaite pleine et entière de Voldemort. Regulus avait trouvé un Horcruxe qu'il avait pu détruire, pas avant plusieurs essais infructueux, avec le _Fiendfyre._ Il y en avait sûrement d'autres.

« C'est à notre tour Harry » annonça sa tante après que la famille Brooks soit sortie.

« Ah monsieur Potter et lady Black. » s'écria un homme de petite taille, les cheveux un peu en bataille et les yeux brillants étrangement.

« Harry, je te présente Monsieur Ollivander. »

« Monsieur » salua poliment le garçon.

« Je propose à ce que nous nous y émettions » proposa Andy, coupant une future réplique du vendeur.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Vingt minutes plus tard le choix n'était toujours pas fait. Les baguettes se succédaient les unes après les autres, mais aucune ne répondaient convenablement.

« Hum... vous êtes quelqu'un de difficile monsieur Potter, mais ne vous inquiétez pas on trouvera ce qu'il vous faut...Peut être que celle ci » murmura t il sur la fin en présentant une baguette

S'il y eu une réaction plus vive qu'avec les précédentes, elle n'était pas celle qui lui fallait non plus.

« Hum...presque mais pas tout à fait. Sachez monsieur Potter que cette baguette est la sœur de celle qui vous a fait cette cicatrice. Je vous demanderai quand même de la prendre en plus de celle qui répondra réellement à vous. J'ai le sentiment que bien qu'elle ne soit pas celle qui vous faut, elle vous représente en partie et qu'elle n'ira à personne d'autre de toute façon. Bien sûr ça restera entre nous, il est interdit d'avoir deux baguettes comme vous le savez. »

Dix minutes plus tard, celle attendue fut enfin présentée au garçon. Elle avait une design original.

« 25 cm, du bois de chêne rouge, idéal pour les duels, aime les sorciers rapides, convient parfaitement à ceux ayant l'esprit vif et adaptable. La ligne argenté qui l'entoure est un autre type de bois, qui a changé de couleur quand il s'est fondu au bois principal. C'est de l'acacia, connu pour être très sélectif dans son choix de sorcier, il ne souhaite être que dans la main des plus doués car ils toucheront à tous les domaines et ne se spécialiseront pas forcément que dans un. D'une certaine façon vous avez une baguette personnalisé monsieur Potter, car je doute qu'une autre personne puisse l'utiliser correctement. A l'intérieur il y a du crin de Sombral. Ça ne me surprend guère vous êtes le seul que je connaisse ayant survécu à un sortilège de la mort.

Il semblerait que j'ai encore le plaisir d'être devant un futur grand sorcier. On attend de grande chose de vous, monsieur Potter. Seront elles aussi terribles que celles de celui que vous avez vaincu ? L'avenir nous le dira, mais ce seront de grandes choses pour sûr. »

Andy avait du mal à cacher un sourire triomphant et fier, son corps vibrait d'excitation. Elle lança rapidement un sort à la porte d'entrée pour la bloquer, avant de poser un genoux à terre faisant s'étaler harmonieusement sa robe autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'Ollivander ne dirait rien, il était lié par le secret de tout ce qui se passait dans sa boutique, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait une protection particulière autour de lui.

« Mon Roi » murmura t elle presque avec adoration

Harry sourit doucement avant de tendre la main et de relever la tête de sa tante :

« Cette baguette, non, ces baguettes ne sont que la confirmation de ce que nous savions déjà. Je ferai en sorte d'accomplir mon devoir en donnant le meilleur de moi même. Elles seront là pour me rappeler de ne pas dévier de mon chemin. Tout comme toi ma tante, ainsi que Sirius et Regulus. »

« _Je vous servirai sans faillir, vous protégerai de vos ennemis, je serai votre bras armé dans vos batailles, vos oreilles pour déceler les mensonges, vos yeux pour constater les tromperies et votre voix pour retransmettre vos ordres_. » récita t elle en réponse, une lueur sauvage brûlant dans ses yeux.

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 **(1)** musique de Yiruma

Alors avez vous trouvé l'animé ?


	2. Rentrée à Poudlard

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Il est long effectivement, mais ne prenez pas trop l'habitude je pense par la suite réduire un peu la taille car je trouve que parfois je pars un peu trop dans les détails ou que je dis trop tout de suite. Je ne sais pas c'est une impression que j'ai.**

 **Sinon pour ce qui est de la publication, je publierai un chapitre par mois minimum au possible je ne veux pas donner de fausse joie. Si mon temps me permet de publier plus alors tant mieux ! Là je rentre en période d'examen tout le mois de mai, donc je vous publie ce chapitre maintenant car je n'ai pas envie de penser à ma fiction pendant ce temps.**

 **Vous avez tous trouvé dans mon précédent chapitre la référence à l'anime, c'était bien Black Butler peut être j'en ferai d'autres.**

 **Merci de me suivre, de m'ajouter dans vos favoris et de me laisser vos avis ça me fait très plaisir ! Je suis une petite nouvelle donc ça me très plaisir que mon histoire intéresse certaines personnes.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Chapitre 2**

Le mois d'août avait été fructueux pour Harry et sa famille. Quelques jours après la rencontre avec les nés moldus au chemin de Traverse, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une rue de Londres facile d'accès pour tout le monde. Sirius et Regulus n'avaient pas pu se libérer ce jour là, mais les deux hommes avaient pu voir, grâce aux souvenirs de leur cousine Andy, à quoi ressemblait ceux qui devraient être les futurs alliés.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de rétention d'informations chez la famille Black, tout se savait, même si tout les membres n'étaient pas présents lors de l'événement. C'était également plus facile pour éviter les faux pas.

La visite des différents rues de la capitale anglaise avait été bonne enfant. Le groupe des parents et des enfants avait passé un agréable après midi. Il y eu différents discussions sur l'architecture moldue et sorcière. La première étaient plus variée et riche, la seconde semblait pour les sans magie s'être figée dans le temps. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment leur donner tord à ce sujet. Le garçon avait vu de nombreuses images ou peintures de ce que les moldus se faisaient comme idée d'un monde féerique. Effectivement leur imagination allait au delà de ce qu'avait accompli les sorciers, pourtant ce n'était pas impossible ou inaccessible. L'héritier espérait bien un jour pouvoir bâtir une citadelle.

Le groupe avait également pu visiter la bibliothèque nationale . Harry tout comme Andy ne l'avaient jamais vu et avaient été très impressionné. Ils apprirent que cette bibliothèque était l'une des plus importantes du monde avec plus de 150 millions de références dont 14 millions de livres. Elle recevait un exemplaire de tous les ouvrages publiés au Royaume Uni et en Irlande, y comprit les livres étrangers distribués dans le pays. **(1)**

La lady aperçut une étrange lueur dans le regard de son protégé, elle comprenait son sentiment et son impatience. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas aller plus vite que la musique, certains projets demanderaient beaucoup de temps, voire même plus de pouvoir. Ce qu'elle savait arriverait, mais en attendant ils ne pouvaient que prendre bonne note de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour améliorer un jour l'avenir de leur monde.

Après cette aventure dans les rues de Londres, les familles ne purent se revoir avant la date de la rentrée, mais Andy comptaient bien revoir ces parents dans les mois à venir pour maintenir le contacte. Elle envisageait d'organiser un bal d'hiver en décembre pendant les vacances scolaires.

La famille Black n'avait pas encore fait de réception de grande ampleur, c'étaient les Malfoy qui étaient reconnus dans ce domaine. Mais il était temps qu'Harry fasse son entré dans le monde.

Les années à venir allaient être décisives pour l'avenir, il fallait commencer de bonne heure. Narcissa et Lucius l'avaient bien compris, en prévoyant régulièrement des festivités tout au long de l'année. Il fallait qu'on parle régulièrement d'eux, qu'on complimente leur puissance financière et politique, il fallait que le monde gravite autour d'eux pour mieux le manipuler. Il fallait devenir indispensable. C'était lors des réceptions qu'on faisait le plus souvent des alliances ou qu'on faisait connaissance.

Andy comptait faire la même chose. Bien entendu, elle ne comptait pas placer ses dates les mêmes jours que ceux de sa sœur, ce serait comme déclarer une guerre ouverte. Il lui faudrait être plus subtile. Narcissa en décembre faisait généralement sa réception le 23, Andy comptait le faire le 31. D'une parce qu'il y aurait forcément des ragots de comment était la fête chez les Malfoy, ce qui l'aiderait à faire mieux et de deux parce qu'en laissant passer une semaine entre, ça montrait qu'elle reconnaissait que le 23 était réservée à sa sœur et qu'elle ne voulait pas perturber les habitudes, mais qu'en même temps une compétition allait commencer à partir de la nouvelle année.

Chez les Sangs Purs tout était important, les détails comptaient et ça allait justement jusqu'aux dates qu'on choisissait.

Le jour de la réception serait le moment idéal pour montrer que la famille Black était ouverte à tout type de sorcier et êtres magiques. Malheureusement pour le second cas, il faudra encore attendre avant qu'ils puissent être invités officiellement à ce type de rassemblement. Le trio Black et Harry ne pouvaient pas encore afficher tous les liens qu'ils avaient ou comptaient avoir. Les nés moldus étaient une première étape. Ils n'étaient généralement pas très bien accueillis dans la société sorcière et encore moins invités dans le cercle des Sangs Purs, du fait de leur manque de culture et des nombreux impairs par le passé.

La réception de décembre était le bon moment pour afficher certaines couleurs et apporter un renouveau.

Si la famille Black n'avait pas encore été très mondaine, elle n'était cependant pas restée inactive ces dernières années. Les membres en avaient profité pour mettre en place leur réseau.

Remus Lupin un ami proche de la famille était devenu au fil du temps leur diplomate non officiel auprès des loups garous de certaines régions d'Angleterre.

Si Lily avait exprimé son avis dans un journal sur le monde magique et ce qu'elle espérait voir comme changement, de son point de vue née moldu, elle n'avait pas été la seule à le faire. James avait fait de même, de son point de vue sang pur. Dans son testament, il avait laissé une partie qui ne devrait lu que par son fils. Harry y avait eu accès à peu près au même âge que lorsqu'il avait reçu le journal de sa mère.

Son père, tout comme ses deux oncles et sa tante, lui rappelait l'importance de certaines traditions magiques qui avaient tendance à être oubliées ou mises de côtés. Les partisans de la Lumière avaient des qualités, mais également bien des défauts. Tout comme leurs opposants. La peur ou l'ignorance avait fait qu'ils avaient été radicaux dans certains domaines. Des sorts qui avaient utilisé par le passé sans crainte des autorités, étaient maintenant labellisés de sombres, voire diaboliques.

Il était bien connu que c'était les personnes au pouvoir qui décidaient de ce qui était bien ou mal. Ces dernières années, ce fut principalement des familles dite de la Lumière qui furent au sommet et elles ne se privèrent pas pour satisfaire quelques rancunes ou par vengeance, de placer des interdictions sans réelles fondement. Cette attitude et pratique avaient déjà été vu par le passé quand c'était la partie adverse qui tenait les rennes.

Malheureusement, certaines de ces lois ne furent pas annulées et s'ancrèrent dans la vie quotidienne sorcière. Par la suite, d'autres n'avaient fait que s'ajouter aux premières et ainsi de suite. Frustrant ainsi certaines familles et les obligeant à s'allier parfois avec des personnes peu recommandables.

Son père, James lui avait écrit que souvent Voldemort disait « il n'y a pas de magie blanche ou noire, il y a seulement le pouvoir. ». Bien que griffondor de cœur et d'âme, James n'avait pu s'empêcher de méditer sur cette phrase issue du plus vile des serpentards. Le fruit de sa réflexion l'avait conduit à son grand désarrois à considérer ces propos comme n'étant pas entièrement faux.

Il avait constaté de façon la plus objective possible, que cette phrase n'était choquante que parce qu'elle sortait de la bouche de son ennemi. Elle viendrait de Dumbledore, cette citation ne l'aurait pas ou peu choqué.

Pourtant les faits étaient là. Les politiciens au pouvoir étaient majoritairement des sorciers de la Lumière soit affiliés voire alliés ou même hypocrites pour avoir la paix. C'était ces mêmes personnes qui décidaient ce qui devait être pratiqué et étudié à l'école. C'était eux qui annonçaient quel sort était noir et lequel était blanc ou du moins assez inoffensif pour être qualifié de blanc. Voldemort aurait été au pouvoir, c'est la magie noire qui aurait été étudié à Poudlard.

A aucun moment la magie s'était exprimée d'elle même et avait dit que tel charmes étaient dangereux et quel sortilège était bénin.

Le défunt Potter pensait qu'il fallait formuler la phrase autrement « Il n'y a pas de magie blanche ou noire, simplement de la magie. » Ainsi c'était moins agressif et c'était une forme d'acceptation de toutes les magies que les hommes pourraient inventer.

Dans cette perspective, le sorcier espérait que son fils serait ouvert également aux créatures magiques, qui elles aussi utilisaient cette magie ou étaient nées d'elle.

Il avait voulu aider son ami Remus à créer un centre qui permettrait d'accueillir les loups garous dans le besoin. Malheureusement, le contexte de l'époque avait empêché James de mettre en place ce projet.

Harry avait donc entreprit de réaliser le souhait de ces deux hommes. Après de nombreuses discussions, il avait été décidé d'y aller en douceur. Les loups garous étaient devenus méfiants des sorciers. Les meutes tentaient tant bien que mal de survivre loin des regards et de s'adapter dans le monde moldu. Ce n'était pas évident car la plupart de ceux qui avaient été mordu étaient à l'origine sorcier et ne connaissaient absolument des sans magie.

Les moldus qui avaient été mordu ne survivaient pas à leur première lune, sinon que très rarement car déjà la simple morsure les faisait succomber. Leur corps n'était pas apte pour la majorité à supporter le poison qui s'était infiltré en eux.

Sirius avait proposé de mettre à disposition une de ses terres, assez grande pour qu'il puisse y être construit des habitations. Cette terre malheureusement ne pouvait pas par la suite appartenir à une meute ou à un loup garou, les aurors et le gouvernement sorciers verraient ça comme une menace. Un sorcier était libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait sur sa propriété, tant que ce n'était pas contraire à la loi. Accueillir des loups garous ne l'était pas.

Remus était donc parti à la rencontre de différents groupes, seulement deux avaient bien voulu tenter l'expérience. Ils étaient particulièrement démunis, ils n'avaient donc plus rien à perdre.

Une terre dans le Yorkshire avait été trouvé, elle avait une partie cultivable et une autre où l'on pouvait bâtir. Les deux meutes qui regroupaient en tout une quinze membres y vivaient maintenant depuis un an et demi et rien n'avait été signalé. Remus faisait souvent des aller retour. Harry et Sirius étaient également allés à leur rencontre après quelques mois.

Le premier contacte avait été froid voire glacial. Le petit brun, qui bien qu'il soit mature restait tout de même encore un enfant, avait été très blessé par l'accueil. Il s'était fait un joie de voir le projet de son père se réaliser, mais le regard peu avenant des personnes sur place l'avait fait tourné des talons et il s'était éloigné la démarche furieuse. Remus avait dû lui courir après.

« Harry ! Harry ! Attends ! »

« On vient gentiment leur dire bonjour, je viens même pour être ami avec eux ! Et eux ils sont dédaigneux ! » avait il hurlé tout en continuant à marcher.

« Non Harry, ils ne sont pas comme ça je t'assure. » avait dit le loup garou quand il l'avait rattrapé et forcé à s'arrêter.

« Ils sont juste méfiants. De plus un loup garou est une créature orgueilleuse. Ils ont certes accepté ce qu'on leur proposait, mais ta démarche est vue comme de la pitié envers eux et ça leur aient difficilement supportable. C'est pour ça qu'autant ont refusé, même si c'était moi qui venait à eux. Ils savent que ce n'est pas mon argent. De toute façon quand bien même ça aurait été le cas ils auraient sûrement refusé. Un alpha est celui qui est censé pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa meute, en allant les voir je disais indirectement qu'ils n'étaient pas de bons alphas. »

Des larmes de tristesse et de rage mêlés avaient coulés des joues de l'enfant :

« Oh Harry ! Je sais que tu as voulu suivre la volonté de James et tu as bien fait. Mais comprends aussi que ce n'est pas parce que tu fais une bonne action que les gens doivent te sauter dans les bras et t'acclamer. Ils ont vécu des expériences difficiles que des sorciers leur ont fait subir. Ils ne peuvent pas faire table raz d'un claquement doigts. Il faut leur laisser du temps. Ils ne te connaissent pas, tout comme ils ne connaissent pas Sirius. Ils ne savent donc pas comment se comporter.

Ne pleure pas loupiot, tu verras avec le temps, ils seront aussi sympathiques que moi. »

« Impossible, il n'y aura jamais meilleur que toi » avait murmuré le garçon un peu plus calmé, en regardant avec un petit sourire celui qu'il considérait également comme son oncle.

« Me voilà rassurer, je sais que je n'aurai jamais à me battre pour garder ma place dans ton cœur » avait il plaisanté avant de reprendre :

« Il te faudra sûrement faire plus d'effort qu'eux, mais je suis sûr que ça payera. Prends moi pour exemple, depuis je ne peux plus me détacher de toi et de Sirius. Pas par reconnaissance, bien qu'il doit y en avoir un peu quand même, mais parce que j'ai appris à vous connaître et que maintenant je sais que j'ai affaire à des personnes biens. J'ai eu la chance de vous rencontrer, de rencontrer les maraudeurs à un très jeune âge. Ce n'est pas le cas des loups garous que tu viens de voir.

Je sais que tu as encore pleins de projets pour eux, pour les aider et que peut être seront ils encore distants avec toi. Mais je suis sûr que lorsqu'ils iront mieux et te connaîtront suffisamment, c'est toi qui demandera à ce qu'ils te laissent tranquille.

Tu vas essayer d'être patient ? Car c'est ce qui t'attend et pas seulement avec eux Harry. Tu rencontreras d'autres épreuves qui te demanderont la même chose. »

« Je ferai des efforts, mais s'ils restent antipathiques et bien tant pis, ils n'auront qu'à s'en aller. » avait il répondu revanchard.

« Non Harry ! C'est justement ce qu'ils attendent comme réaction de ta part. Ils te testent d'une certaine manière. Est ce que parce qu'un jour vous serez en désaccord que tu vas les jeter dehors, eux et leur famille ? Manqueras tu à ta paroles à la moindre frustration ? Si c'est le cas, ils auront eu raison de ne pas t'avoir accueilli à bras ouverts car l'humiliation est chose qui passe mal chez un loup garou. En les rejetant alors qu'ils ne se seront pas montrés particulièrement amicaux avec toi, ils auront au moins eu le bénéfice de ne pas avoir eu leur orgueil complètement piétiné.

Tu n'auras le droit d'agir de façon aussi radicale que s'ils commettent quelque chose de très grave Harry. Une trahison oui, mais pas une simple dispute ou un désaccord d'opinion. Il est important que tu comprennes ça Harry » avait dit le maraudeur fermement.

« D'accord je ne ferai pas ça. » avait il dit boudeur « Tu me laisserais pas faire de toute façon »

« Non, mais je préférai que tu saches de toi même quand parfois tu vas trop loin. »

James était quelqu'un de foncièrement rancunier tout comme Lily à un degré moindre, Harry semblait ne pas déroger à la règle.

Remus n'avait jamais caché ses craintes à son ami Sirius sur la personnalité d'Harry. Le garçon avait un bon fond, sur ce sujet il n'y avait aucun doute, mais il était élevé pour devenir un leader. Il était donc d'une certaine façon obligé d'avoir une forte personnalité pour un jour se faire respecter, mais cette étrange lueur qu'il lisait parfois dans ce regard vert si jeune encore, lui donnait des frissons qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Pour le moment l'héritier pouvait encore être contrôlé dans ses agissements, réorienté s'il faisait fausse route, mais pour combien de temps ?

Au fur et mesure qu'il grandira, les membres Black prendront leur position initial et le laisseront agir à sa guise. Ils ne seront là que pour lui ouvrir la voie, le protéger et faire perdurer son futur règne. Et lui Remus sera dans les mêmes dispositions. Ce sera à Harry seul de décider si oui ou non il prendra en compte leurs conseils, ils ne pourront plus les lui imposer.

Suite à cette discussion le garçon avait essayé d'être patient, il lui arrivait encore de s'énerver par rapport à un comportement ou une attitude envers lui, mais Remus était toujours là pour le consoler et le raisonner. Même aujourd'hui à l'aube de son entré à Poudlard, si les loups garous étaient plus aimables, Harry sentait que la glace n'avait pas totalement fondu. Le contacte était plus facile avec les plus jeunes, notamment avec un jeune loup garou qui s'appelait Lucas et qui avait 9 ans. C'était principalement pour lui, que le petit brun venait, car il était d'une compagnie très agréable et il rigolait tout le temps. C'était avec lui qu'il redevenait un véritable enfant et jouait dans la nature à différents jeux qui ne demandaient que d'être agile et brave.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé. Harry ne savait pas trop s'il était excité à l'idée de découvrir l'endroit où sa famille avait vécu de nombreuses aventures ou triste à l'idée d'être séparé d'eux pendant une si longue période. Il était habitué à leur présence pratiquement constante autour de lui, comme une sorte de cocon protecteur. Cette fois ci, il allait vraiment démontrer de quoi il était capable tout seul et ça l'effrayait un peu.

Sirius avait passé la soirée avec lui, à lui parler encore et encore de ses escapades dans la forêt interdite avec son père et Remus. Le chef du clan Black refusait de mentionner Peter dans ses discussions, il préférait faire comme s'il n'existait pas, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Harry pouvait voir parfois ses mains se serrer en poing quand il relatait un événement où le rat avait pris part ou était présent.

La relation entre le filleul et le parrain était fusionnelle. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas être comparée avec celle de James. Le défunt Potter était comme un frère pour Sirius, alors qu'Harry c'était sa vie. Il pouvait être observé sur plusieurs murs des différentes propriétés immobilières Black des photos de son héritier près de lui en train de rire au éclat ou dans ses bras assoupit. Andy et Regulus s'étaient petit à petit ajoutés aux nombreuses photos familiales.

Ça n'avait pas été facile au début pour que les deux autres membres s'approchent de leur futur roi les premiers mois après la chute de Voldemort. La trahison d'un ami qu'il croyait proche avait rendu Sirius complètement parano. Son état avait été triste et inquiétant à voir, il était devenu encore plus imprévisible et certaines personnes craignaient qu'il soit même devenu fou. A force de patiente et de discussions, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre, mais le cercle de personnes pouvant approcher Harry restait toujours restreint et jamais sans surveillance.

« Harry as tu bien tout pris ? » demanda Regulus de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre de l'enfant.

« Oui oncle Regulus ! » soupira le jeune garçon.

Ça faisait au moins la sixième fois qu'on lui posait la question, ça allait de chaque adulte de la maison aux portraits. Tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire.

« Fais attention Harry ne laisse jamais ta valise ouverte ou si c'est le cas n'oublie pas d'activé les sorts pour faire passer l'envie au curieux » disait l'un.

« Je me demande qui est le professeur en herbologie, j'adorai cette matière, elle était enseignée par monsieur Lunchstag à mon époque. Un bel homme...très bel homme et il avait une de ces voix ! » disait un autre

« Je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite pour te garder la surprise, mais à Poudlard il y a pleins de passages secrets, à ton retour j'aimerai que tu me dises combien tu en as trouvé, on verra si tu as été plus serpentard que le reste de la famille » complotait encore un autre.

« Potter je pense qu'il est inutile de te rappeler que jaune ne va pas aux Black, ni le rouge d'ailleurs, le bleu est à la limite du tolérable et le vert ne peut être que le meilleur choix. » assenait le plus virulent.

« Harry ! » cria Sirius au bas des escaliers « Il va être temps de partir »

« J'arrive ! »

« Sirius ! Combien de fois il faudra te dire qu'on ne hurle pas dans une maison ? Au mieux envoie un elfe pour délivrer ton message » gronda Andy quand elle sortit du petit salon situé non loin du bas l'escalier

« Il aurait fallu que tu fasses en premier cette leçon à ma mère, elle ne m'aurait pas ainsi donné de mauvaises habitudes »

« Je t'entend fils indigne ! » cria le portrait de Walburga Black

Regulus qui venait de rejoindre son frère et sa cousine préféra juste rouler des yeux à cette discussion stérile. Sa mère crachait du venin pour ne pas montrer que les propos de son fils aîné la blessaient et bien entendu quand il s'agissait de leur mère Sirius avait le don d'être insensible et aveugle. Il ne regardait pas au delà des apparences ni ne percevait que Walburga l'estimait parfois même plus que son cadet. Il semblait se complaire dans la fausse image de leur mère qu'il s'était donné, c'est à dire, une harpie aigrie.

La dispute qui allait commencer entre eux fut interrompue par l'arrivé de l'enfant en haut des marches. Richement mais sobrement vêtu, Harry était la représentation même d'un petit prince. Jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui avant de porter son attention de nouveau vers sa famille, qui l'observait d'un air serein, l'héritier se sentit envahir par une nouvelle détermination.

Toisant d'où il se trouvait, son poing sur la hanche, il déclara :

« Aujourd'hui marque la fin de mon enfance et la naissance d'un futur roi. Voici mes sceptres » il sortit du holster les deux baguettes « Elles représentent la parfaite dualité qu'il y a en moi. Ma part sombre avec l'écrin de sombral et ma lumière avec la plume de phœnix. Ma mort et ma renaissance. Il ne me manque plus que la couronne pour harmoniser le tout, tout comme le monde magique à besoin de moi pour être de nouveau uni et fort. Je ne faillirai pas à la mission qui m'a été donné par la Magie elle même, j'espère de même de vous. »

Dans un ensemble synchronisé, le trio Black s'agenouilla et le resta jusqu'à ce que le garçon eu atteint la dernière marche. En passant près de Sirius, l'héritier posa une main sur son épaule. Pendant un instant l'homme crut sentir quelques tremblements avant que la poigne ne se fasse plus ferme. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard sans émotion de son filleul avant que ce dernier ne se laisse aller à un demi sourire. Harry comptait sur lui pour le soutenir, surtout lors des moments où il aurait pleinement conscience des épreuves qui l'attendaient.

C'était un garçon mature pour son âge, il savait que son jeunesse ne ferait reculer en aucun ceux qui voulaient sa perte. Il avait déjà un aperçu avec le monde du commerce, la politique pouvait être encore bien plus vicieuse.

Le chef de famille ne faillirait pas, plutôt être damné que de laisser un jour son roi en proie à ces vautours ou ses faiblesses.

« Allons y » ordonna froidement l'enfant avant de continuer son chemin vers la sortie.

Le trio se releva toujours dans un bel ensemble avant de se placer stratégiquement, derrière et sur les côtés de celui à qui ils avaient jurés fidélités. Leurs capes valsèrent sous leurs pas avant qu'un bruit de transplanage ne résonne dans le hall, puis ce fut le silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le trio Black ne fut pas très étonné de trouver le quai à moitié rempli, beaucoup comme eux avaient pensé plus judicieux d'arriver bien en avance. Les nés moldus pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard et les autres sorciers pour trouver la cabine qui leur plairait le plus.

S'avançant un peu parmi la foule, la famille Black croisa du regard une autre famille à quelques pas d'eux. Les Malfoy. Sirius s'arrêta et attendit.

En tant que chef de « clan » , il n'était pas ce à dernier d'aller vers ses membres mais à l'inverse en signe de respect de son statut. Si aujourd'hui Narcissa se faisait appeler lady Malfoy, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle devait oublier qu'elle était née avant tout Black. Elle serait toujours considérée comme étant membre de la famille. Le nom marital pouvait changé autant de fois que la sorcière avait de mari, pas son nom de jeune fille. Aussi il était toujours judicieux de rester en bon terme avec sa famille d'origine, on ne pouvait jamais prévoir ce que l'avenir nous réservait.

La sorcière d'un blond vénitien aux yeux bleus et d'une taille moyenne, s'approcha gracieusement du groupe après avoir informé son époux. Si Andy pouvait être confondu avec sa sœur Bellatrix, Narcissa ne ressemblait à aucune d'elles. La benjamine Black avait d'avantage prit de son côté maternelle que paternelle, mais ce n'était pas pour lui faire défaut, Narcissa Malfoy faisait parti des femmes considérées comme étant les plus belles d'Angleterre.

« Lord Black » dit la sorcière avant de faire une brève révérence, puis son regard se porta sur les autres membres à qui elle ne fit qu'un hochement de tête en signe de reconnaissance.

« Cousine Narcissa, laisse moi te présenter mon filleul et héritier Harry James Potter-Black » annonça Sirius en désignant de la main, le garçon près de lui.

« Lady Malfoy c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, ma tante Andromeda m'avait vivement fait part de votre beauté. Vous avez dépassé les attentes de mon imagination. » dit le garçon après avoir fait un baise main.

« Il serait dommage que vous vous limitiez à mon apparence Monsieur Potter-Black, j'espère bénéficier d'autres avantages. »

« Votre sœur a effectivement fait part de votre vif esprit également, mais je ne peux le juger par un simple échange de politesses. »

« Espérons que l'avenir nous permette de mieux nous connaître alors. » lui répondit elle

La sorcière savait ce que ce garçon représentait pour les membres de sa famille. Leurs regards scrutateur sur sa personne en était la preuve. Ils la jaugeaient. Narcissa n'avait pas pris position lors de la première guerre, du moins pas une position l'exposant pleinement. Elle était déjà mariée à Lucius à l'époque et ce dernier ne cachait pas son inclinaison pour le Mage Noir. Sa brève rencontre avec Voldemort n'avait pas déclenché le déclic comme pour sa sœur Bellatrix, qui elle aussi l'avait observé ce jour là.

Ensuite, les raids répétitifs, les contre attaques de l'opposition, les disparitions, les emprisonnements avaient rempli le quotidien de tout le monde sorcier et avaient permis à Narcissa de pouvoir se faire discrète et de ne pas prendre officiellement position. Elle savait cependant que sa neutralité n'était que temporaire, les membres de sa famille lui demanderaient bientôt où elle se plaçait sur l'échiquier. Peut être pas dans quelques semaines, ni dans quelques mois mais tous attendaient un événement qui remettrait sans dessus dessous le monde magique.

Pour le moment elle n'était pas considérée comme une ennemie, mais pas non plus comme quelqu'un de confiance.

Si elle était pleinement honnête avec elle même, elle savait vers qui penchait sa fidélité. Vers la famille qu'elle avait elle même construite et plus particulièrement envers son petit garçon. Il était son monde, elle le protégerait de toutes ses forces. S'il désirait suivre les pas de son père alors elle irait au même endroit que lui.

En regardant cet autre garçon qui était l'espoir des membres de sa famille d'origine, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi ils misaient autant sur lui. L'héritier dégageait déjà une aura de leader, rien de bien impressionnant cependant comparé à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais en tout cas plus élevé que la plus part des personnes présentes sur le quai.

« En restant dans les politesses, permettez moi de vous présenter mon fils Draco Lucius Malfoy et vous connaissez bien entendu mon époux Lord Lucius Malfoy » reprit la sorcière blonde en se retournant légèrement vers l'arrière pour faire signe au reste de sa famille de s'approcher.

Un homme de haute stature, élégant, au long cheveux blond/blanc et d'un regard argenté s'avança d'un pas mesuré avec une canne vers eux, suivit de son fils qui était pratiquement sa copie en plus jeune mais avec les cheveux courts.

Les premières impressions que l'homme suscitaient étaient la puissance et la confiance en soi. Après encore les politesses d'usages, Harry se tourna vers le garçon de son âge et lui tendit la main :

« J'espère Malfoy que tout au long des sept années à venir nous aurons l'occasion de relater à nos familles quelques belles aventures communes. »

« Un vœux que je souhaite également se voir réaliser Potter-Black. » répondit le jeune blond en prenant la main tendue.

Comme beaucoup d'enfants de sangs purs, Draco avait été élevé sous le régime de l'étiquette et du savoir vivre en société, plus particulièrement en haute société. Il n'empêchait que le garçon était très content qu'une personne aussi importante dans le monde magique que Harry Potter souhaite construire une amitié avec lui. Bien entendu son père lui avait déjà donné quelques instructions sur ce qu'il attendait de lui à Poudlard et des alliances qu'il devait créer ou maintenir pour le bien de la famille Malfoy. Il avait été chanceux que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit venu au Sauveur, mais l'inverse, ça lui donnait encore plus d'importance.

Le plus discrètement possible il regarda en direction de son père dont seul un léger relèvement de la bouche lui indiqua qu'il approuvait son attitude.

Sa rentrée commençait très bien.

Lucius pendant l'échange entre les deux garçons avait examiné celui qui avait choqué plus d'un ancien mangemort, Regulus Black. Au cours de ces dernières années, il avait été difficile de l'apercevoir, l'homme était souvent en déplacement pour affaire et avait su montrer qu'il était très doué dans ce domaine. La fortune de la famille avait doublé peut être même plus, mais c'était une information confidentielle, tout ce qui pouvait être constaté c'était que les affaires leur réussissaient.

Mais ce qui intriguait d'avantage le sorcier blond était la disparition de son œil et de la marque des ténèbres. Celle ci ne pouvait pas être couverte par du glamour ou une quelconque potion, donc quel sort avait bien pu la faire disparaître ? Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté l'expérience par différents procédés par le passé, par ceux qui voulaient déserter. Lors de son procès, quand il avait été demandé au cadet Black de présenter son avant bras gauche et le voir non marqué avait provoqué une tollé. Bellatrix qui était présente ce jour là sur le banc des accusés, était devenue hystérique. Lucius également présent sur les lieux avait juste pu apercevoir le regard de sa belle sœur de dirigé vers son autre cousin Sirius et ses pupilles se dilater de rage.

« Je te tuerai cousin adoré » avait elle hurlé avant de partir dans un grand rire « Je vous tuerai tous en son nom ! Je sais que mon maître reviendra et je serai là pour l'aider ! Et je vous tuerai tous bande de traites, de Sang de Bourbes et de mauviettes ! Tes jours sont comptés Sirius, il en est de même pour toi Regulus, toi je te laisserai personnellement aux mains du maître, je le jure ! »

« Et moi je te jure que si ton clown de maître daigne réapparaître un jour, il rencontrera plus fort que lui ! D'ailleurs que dis je ? C'est déjà fait, ça prouve à quel point il est faible !Avoir peur d'un vieillard et se faire battre par un enfant d'à peine un an, ha ! Il beau ton Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Un jour je m'occuperai personnellement de toi Bellatrix ça je te le jure !» avait répliqué également en hurlant Sirius.

Il avait fallu que des aurors interviennent pour calmer les deux Black qui ne demandaient qu'à en venir aux mains. La folie chez l'un comme chez l'autre n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère, selon Lucius. Ils avaient prouvé à maintes reprises que leur folie était du génie.

L'autre conclusion à laquelle le lord était arrivée, était que Bellatrix semblait savoir comment la disparition de la marque avait pu être faite, mais elle avait refusé de la dire. Narcissa était également restée muette à ce sujet, lui disant juste qu'il lui était impossible pour le moment de le révéler tant que ce n'était pas officiel. Qu'est ce qui devait être officiel ? Ça aussi c'était un mystère.

Il y avait bien eu des tentatives de kidnapping sur Regulus mais ce dernier avait un don pour de toujours disparaître au bon moment. Le secret restait donc bien gardé.

En sentant le regard de son ancien compagnon mangemort, le cadet Black ne cacha pas un sourire moqueur. Il savait ce qui se tramait dans la tête du blond, il savait également que bien d'autres voulaient connaître la réponse pour des raisons évidentes. La première pour le punir de sa traîtrise, la seconde pour pouvoir également se délier de celui qui était devenu un despote à long terme. C'était un atout qui ne pouvait pas être encore joué, le trio Black et Harry attendaient le moment propice pour attirer leurs proies et les faire agir dans leurs intérêts.

Les familles se séparèrent pour dire au revoir aux garçons tranquillement. Andy serra très fort contre elle Harry, se moquant bien de ce que les autres sangs purs pouvaient penser de son manque de retenue. L'héritier lui rendit son câlin avec autant de force, elle était sa figure maternelle et elle prenait soin de lui. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur d'enfant, mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait une autre fonction.

« Fais attention à toi Harry » lui dit elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains gantés « Prenez soin de vous mon Roi » murmura t elle ensuite à son oreille avant de lui laisser un baiser sur le front et s'éloigner pour laisser place à Regulus.

« Dans ta valise tu trouveras un plat préparé avec adoration de la part de Kreacher. » plaisanta l'homme « Il faudra que dans ta prochaine lettre tu dises ce que tu en as pensé, je sais qu'il guettera un compliment de ta part dans ton courrier. »

Le jeune Potter-Black sourit en secouant un peu la tête, se rappelant le regard doux de cet elfe,à la physionomie plutôt effrayante, quand il le félicitait d'une tâche qu'il faisait pourtant tous les jours. Tout comme avec Walburga, il ne s'entendait pas avec le chef de famille, par contre sa dévotion était sans limite pour Regulus et Harry. Andy avait une elfe qui lui était attitrée.

« Tes cries du matin à cause des blagues douteuses de mon frère vont me manquer. La maison va être bien calme sans toi... » après un moment de pause et avoir baissé un instant son œil, le cadet Black reprit le regard changé « Je ne vous faillirai pas mon Roi, sachez que pendant votre absence vos intérêts sont entre de bonnes mains. »

« Je ne doute pas un seul instant de tes capacités cher oncle, vous ne m'avez jamais déçu jusqu'à maintenant j'ai de bons espoirs pour l'avenir. » Portant sa main vers le cache œil de l'homme, il poursuivit d'une voix dangereusement douce « La magie peut lire le cœur des hommes et savoir ses secrets les plus cachés. Ce soir là tu as reconnu tes erreurs, tu as montré que l'Homme pouvait passer du pire au meilleur. Cependant, l'inverse est également possible, tu as juste pointé du doigt que l'Homme pouvait être une créature versatile et que la confiance absolue était un cadeau rare. Ma confiance est là mais elle ne t'est pas absolue. »

La dernière phrase comprima un peu le cœur du jeune Black, mais il comprenait. Il avait été déloyale une fois, c'était une fois de trop pour qu'il puisse avoir ce précieux trésor.

« Ce qui est perdu une fois est perdu à jamais, il n'y a aucune d'exception » récita t il

« Non il n'y a pas d'exception, mais tu peux créer quelque chose d'autre de tout aussi fort Regulus. » sourit Harry en serrant l'homme dans ses bras, pour l'apaiser un peu. Ce dernier lui rendit le geste et tout comme sa cousine baisa son front avant de s'éloigner.

« On va éviter la longue séquence émotion, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça » commença son parrain.

« Quelle déception, moi qui m'attendait à un spectacle haut en couleur ! » bouda faussement le garçon .

« Oh Harry ! Pourquoi il faut que tu grandisses ?! » s'exclama à haute voix Sirius, en levant les bras au ciel. « Pourquoi la vie veut elle que tu deviennes un adulte, alors que tu était si mignon dans tes grenouillères roses ! Oui HARRY tu aimais le rose et je me souviens qu'Andy te mettait des rubans dans les cheveux... »

« Parrain ça suffit ! » s'écria le petit brun embarrassé. Adieu réputation, pensa t il tristement.

Des parents avaient bien été interpellé par la voix de Sirius mais très vite, ils se retournèrent vers leurs enfants.

« Tu vas ma manquer Bambi » dit plus doucement l'homme « Je veux au minimum une lettre de ta part une fois par semaine, sinon je débarque avec fracas à Poudlard. » Puis plus sérieusement « Je veux aussi que tu me promettes qu'au moindre problème tu m'en fasses part et si tu es en danger...tu sais quoi faire n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui » répondit il en caressant le bracelet d'argent à son poignet.

L'enveloppant dans ses bras, le chef de famille le serra également très fort contre lui. Il aurait tant aimé que James et Lily soient présents pour cet événement si important dans la vie d'Harry. Embrassant son front, il le serra une dernière fois avant de le laisser monter dans le train. D'un dernier geste de la main, en signe d'au revoir le garçon s'engouffra dans le wagon pour trouver un compartiment de libre.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Dans quelle maison pensez vous aller ? » demanda Hermione quand le train se mit en marche.

Dans le compartiment, l'héritier avait été rejoint par sa camarade. Il s'était ajouté en plus Neville Londubat, Théodore Nott et Suzanne Bones.

« Je pense que j'irai à Poussouffle » soupira d'air malheureux Londubat

« Moi également, mais avec beaucoup plus d'entrain que toi visiblement » dit Suzanne quelque peu vexée

« Non...euh... je ne veux pas dire que je ne veux pas aller à Poussouffle... mais... ah...ma grand mère aimerait que j'aille à Griffondor comme mes parents, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir les capacités pour y aller. Quand elle apprendra que je n'ai pas été reçu dans cette maison elle affichera un peu plus sa déception à mon encontre. » expliqua t il

« Oh..mais rien est encore décidé de toute façon, tu pourrais être surpris » tenta de rassurer la sorcière.

« J'espère aller à Griffondor » intervint Hermione « On dit que de cette maison il ne sort que les meilleurs sorciers, comme Albus Dumbledore. »

Si sa remarque fut acceptée d'un hochement de tête de la part de Neville et Suzanne, les deux autres garçons ne bronchèrent pas.

« Et toi Harry ? » demanda Theodore

« Si j'avais la possibilité de faire un choix, je dirai aucune. » répondit il platement

« Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent ils en même temps.

« Mais pourquoi dis tu ça ? » insista la future Poussouffle d'air paniqué

« La tradition des maisons c'est bien, mais à long terme c'est contre productif à mon avis. » commença Harry

« Ça sent le Serdaigle à plein nez » commenta Théo

« Et tu as sûrement raison, mais est ce une maison où je voudrai rester jusqu'à mes 17 ans ? Pas sûr. » Cette discussion semblait être un bon prétexte pour faire part de certaines de ses idées et ainsi tester la réaction des autres.

« Vous avez dû vous apercevoir dans les livres à quel point le statut des maisons est cliché. »

Toujours commencer par un compliment subtile sur leur intelligence et leurs qualités d'observation, même quand ça n'était pas vrai. Ça empêchait l'interlocuteur d'apporter un argument qui pourrait remettre ce compliment en cause et personne ne voulait passer pour un idiot.

« Griffondor, ils sont braves et courageux. En d'autres termes, on les traite d'idiots et seulement bon pour devenir aurors ou de la chair au _bombarda maxiama_. Nous savons que c'est faux, s'il faut un exemple effectivement Albus Dumbledore démontre bien qu'il n'est pas que courageux mais aussi intelligent. Après de là à dire que c'est la maison d'où sort les meilleurs sorciers je ne m'avancerai pas la dessus.

Poussouffle, la maison que tout le monde semble vouloir fuir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on dit que les blaireaux sont loyaux et travaillent beaucoup. En d'autres termes se sont des bonnes poires, juste bons à faire les travaux pénibles. Hors là encore, ta tante Suzanne est loin d'avoir ce que je considérai comme un travail peu valorisant. Si être à la tête d'un département c'est dévalorisant, que doit on penser des autres métiers dans ce cas là ? Madame Bones est l'archétype de la femme ambitieuse, qui certes travaille sûrement beaucoup mais au regard des résultats on ne peut pas dire que ce soit triste.

Serpentard, la maison où quand y entre on ressort forcément comme futur mage noir ou subordonné de Satan. Non mais franchement, à croire que cette maison n'existait pas avant Voldemort et après Salazar. Pendant la seconde guerre des Serpentards sont morts également parce qu'ils étaient contre le lord noir et ils se sont battus bravement, pourtant on semble les oublier : Michelle Rain elle protégea plusieurs nés moldus dans son manoir avant d'être trahie et je vous le donne en mille par un Griffondor Simon Tabin. De même qu'Aléonor Mercury et Edward Nott. Ces personnes là ne répondent pas aux critères réducteurs que nous connaissons si bien.

Enfin, les Serdaigles, les cerveaux juste bons à théoriser sur ce qu'est la vie et la magie, sans pour autant profiter pour vivre la leur. Ils sont tellement intelligents qu'ils ont une compréhension de l'être humain qui nous dépasse, nous simple mortels. Bref des chieurs qui essaient de trouver un moyen d'avoir un petit peu de pouvoir faute de ne pas avoir d'amis. Personnellement je soupçonne les Serdaigles d'avoir un meilleur réseau d'intérêt et amical que les Serpentards, mais bon après c'est juste moi qui m'avance.

En somme, aucune maison ne me fait vraiment envie, mais je serai content d'aller dans chacune d'entre elles. »

« Je dois avouer que ce que tu avances mérite réflexion. » dit Hermione quelque peu déconcertée, Neville hocha en signe d'assentiment.

« Ça fait plaisir de savoir que les actions de mon oncle ne sont pas complètement passé inaperçues, le fait que tu le cites est un vrai honneur pour moi. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas la fierté de la famille, mais je trouve admirable cet homme dont le statut social et l'entourage le destinaient à n'être que ce que l'on lit dans les livres, se soit rebellé pour être ce qu'il souhaitait lui » sourit Théo

« Moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois plus ouvert envers la maison Poussouffle c'est une grande fierté pour moi d'y entrer. Ma tante et bien d'autres sont mes modèles de réussite » annonça Suzanne.

« J'espère aller dans la même maison que toi Potter-Black, je ne pense pas m'ennuyer à tes côtés » reprit Nott un sourire au coin.

« Très Serpentard ça » sourit il en retour

« Et ma mission est de te corrompre avec ma magie d'une noirceur abyssal »

« Je demanderai à Hermione d'être ma chevalière servante et de me protéger inlassablement de tes tentatives, démon !»

« Inlassablement ? Non, ça c'est de la capacité de Suzanne ou Neville. Tiens tu auras deux pour le prix d'un. Une bonne affaire je te le garantie » répliqua la jeune fille.

Tous rigolèrent et l'ambiance dans leur compartiment resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête.

XXXXXXXXX

Dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, les premiers années étaient tous regroupés et attendaient que le professeur Mcgonagall revienne, après qu'elle leur ait donné les instructions. Harry profita de se moment pour aller voir autres les nés moldus pour les saluer. Le brun constata vite que leur attitude à son égard avait un peu changé, confirmant que maintenant ils savaient à qui ils avaient à faire. Ils s'étaient mesurés dans leurs questions qu'Hermione, qui lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé dans son compartiment l'avait littéralement bombardé. Il avait malheureusement dû la calmer un peu sèchement, sa nouvelle amie avait décidément beaucoup de travail à faire au niveau du relationnel.

Théodore lui avait également présenté certaines de ses connaissances Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass. Le garçon avait tout de suite eu un air très intéressé et avait un peu discuté de leur famille. La fille en revanche était plus réservée, mais était restée polie.

Neville quant à lui, lui avait présenté Ronald Weasley, qui comme les autres garçons étaient plutôt enthousiaste de le rencontrer.

Suzanne avait juste eu le temps d'avancer vers lui une fille toute rougissante pour lui signifier qu'Hannah Abott était une de ses plus grandes amies, avant que le professeur ne revienne et les fasse entrer dans la grande salle.

Au chant du Choixpeau, Harry leva un sourcil et eu un sourire entendu vers ses camarades de compartiment, qui ricanèrent discrètement.

Suzanne fut la première à être appelée, le choix fut vite fait :

« Poussouffle !»

Quand Hermione s'installa sur le tabouret, son regard se posa sur le brun avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous le chapeau. Au dessus du chapeau s'illuminèrent deux flammes, une bleue et une rouge, indiquant ainsi que l'élève avait du potentiel pour les deux maisons. Après cinq minutes d'attente, le Choixpeau cria :

« Griffondor !»

La table rouge et or applaudit et accueillit la jeune fille chaleureusement. Le brun lui sourit avant de se tourner vers l'élève qui venait juste de monter sur l'estrade.

Neville eut également deux flammes au dessus de sa tête, une rouge et une jaune.

« Griffondor !»

Draco Malfoy toucha à peine l'objet que celui ci cria « Serpentard ».

Théodore eut deux flammes, une verte et une bleue et tout comme Hermione quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant le verdicte :

« Serdaigle !»

Quand ce fut au tour de Harry, des murmures s'élevèrent. Toutes les maisons semblaient s'animer au nom du garçon, qui garda une expression neutre jusqu'au tabouret. Quand il se retourna pour faire face à la salle, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il y eu un hoquet de surprise général quand quatre flammes se présentèrent au dessus du Choixpeau. Les professeurs se penchèrent tous un peu plus sur leur siège, croisant les doigts sous la table pour avoir le Sauveur dans leur maison, sauf un. Severus Snape ne se remit pas à cette superstition, il espérait bien au contraire que le jeune Potter n'irait pas chez lui. Il était hors de question, qu'il ait le fils de James Potter devenu le pupille de Black entre ses murs. Il avait bien vu à son expression que ce garçon serait source d'ennuis.

Pendant les trois premières minutes les quatre flammes ne vacillèrent pas, puis la flamme rouge disparue. Pour beaucoup ce fut un choc. Le sauveur n'était pas un griffondor ?! Pire, il avait plus de potentiel Poussouffle ?!

Minerva cacha sa déception du mieux qu'elle pu, mais elle repéra du coin de l'œil le sourire suffisant du professeur de potion et celui triomphant de Pomona. Un sourire qui disparu tout aussi vite qu'il était venu, quand la flamme jaune ne s'afficha plus.

Les Poussouffles laissèrent échapper un soupir de tristesse, au moins ils n'avaient pas été les premier hors jeu. Les autre maisons quant à elles laissèrent échapper étrangement un soupir de soulagement, leur Sauveur n'était pas une guimauve, l'honneur était sauf. Voldemort vaincu par un blaireau ? Impossible ! Salazar lui même ne s'en serait jamais remis! Ça n'aurait pas été risible, ça aurait été un humiliation !

Severus lui se sentait de moins en moins rassuré. Le gamin avait il vraiment un potentiel Serpentard aussi important ?! Les verts et argents tentaient tant bien que mal de garder un visage inexpressif, mais l'occasion était trop bonne. Potter avait rejeter Griffondor des le début. Avant l'arrivé des premières années les paris étaient allés bon train, beaucoup avaient misé le rouge et or. Mais maintenant il se pouvait que certaines personnes insoupçonnées se remplissent les poches. Pour les Serpentard, la logique voudrait que seul un serpent puisse en battre un autre. Ce qui était écrit dans la plus part des livres historiques étaient faux, Godric Griffondor n'avait jamais réussi à vaincre Salazar en duel. Il était certes un sorcier très puissant, mais leurs confrontations se soldaient toujours par un match nul, car les deux autres fondatrices intervenaient à chaque fois.

Filius quant à lui n'osait plus respirer, tout comme les élèves de sa maison. Leurs yeux étaient rivés sur le garçon, guettant le moindre signe ou indice qui pourrait leur donner la réponse avant que le Choixpeau ne la crie. C'était une chance inespérée d'avoir le Sauveur du monde magique dans la maison bleue et bronze. Il était toujours question de Griffondor ou de Serpentard, il était temps que le tendance change.

« Ser... » commença l'objet magique avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Ser quoi ?! Se disaient tout le monde. Et pourquoi s'arrêtait il à mi chemin ?

« Ser... » recommença t il

Encore ! Mais qu'avait il bon sang ?! Depuis quand le choixpeau hésitait à placer un élève ! Les étudiants tout comme les professeurs se lançaient des regards inquiets. Le Sauveur semblait avoir un discussion assez sérieuse, car ce qui pouvait être entendu était parfois les marmonnements de l'objet magique. La salle étant silencieuse, il avait juste pu être entendu ceci et ça avait surpris tout le monde :

« Non garçon pas les deux » de la part du choixpeau.

« Serdaigle ! » cria t il finalement.

Cela provoqua un hurlement général. Le petit professeur faisait des bons sur son siège, tandis que ses élèves étaient debout levant les bras en l'air criant :

« On a le Sauveur ! On a Potter ! Le Sauveur est un aigle ! »

Les griffondors étaient juste contents parce que Harry n'était pas un Serpentard, les Poussouffles l'étaient parce que comme Filius ils pensaient qu'il étaient tant que la tendance s'inverse un peu. Les Serpentards furent bons joueurs ils applaudirent, au moins **EUX** étaient allés jusqu'en final. Le Sauveur avait un serpent en lui qu'il assumait puisqu'il voulait semblait il, aussi entrer dans leur maison. De plus il était préférable qu'il soit un aigle plutôt qu'un griffon ou un blaireau, c'était mieux pour les relations.

« Je savais que tu serais un Serdaigle, mon instinct me le disait depuis le début » dit Théo quand Harry l'eut rejoins à la table.

Le brun ne put pas tout de suite lui répondre, car ses nouveaux camarades de maisons se précipitaient pour lui serrer la main ou lui donner une tape dans le dos.

« Depuis le train tu le prédisais, n'empêche que ce fut amusant de discuter avec le Choixpeau, je trouve cet objet magique fascinant. J'aimerai bien en avoir un similaire. »

« Je pourrai toujours t'aider à essayer à en créer un »

« C'est une idée »

* * *

 **(1)** J'ai trouvé ces infos sur wikipédia

Réponse au review anonyme:

 **Guest** : Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire, je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ais plu. J'espère pouvoir tout au long de l'histoire avoir une bonne balance entre le pouvoir d'Harry et son âge. Il sortira souvent de la moyenne, mais je ne veux pas non plus en faire trop. Pour ce qui est de Regulus c'est un personnage que je trouve très interessant. C'est tout de même le premier à avoir découvert l'existence des Horcruxes dans le canon, je me demande jusqu'où allait ses connaissances sur Voldemort. Sa vie est également une vraie tragédie, comme pour la plupart des Black si on réfléchit bien, je voulais apporter un peu plus de gloire à ce personnage qui a eu peu de reconnaissance à mon goût. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'auras pas déçu. A bientôt.


End file.
